Helena
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw is pregnant, but not everyone is happy to hear it. So what happens with the father of the child leaves suddenly? What will happen to it, and the remaining founders of the once happy school?


**If you go on Wikipedia it shows pictures of how JKR views the Hogwarts Founders. I, however, have trouble seeing eye to eye with her on too many things, so my descriptions of them will be different. **

**XxX**

"Going somewhere, Salazar?"

The man stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards the direction of the voice, fighting the glare that was threatening to break out over his face. "It's none of your concern," he said evenly, making sure that the annoyance he felt wasn't in his voice. He stood there facing the man leaning against the wall; his dark red hair falling into his face, and his anger grew. _He was waiting for me_.

"Dungeons are the other way."

"I know. In case you've forgotten, Godric, I helped build this castle." The two stared at each other for a moment, daring the other to make a move. Part of Salazar wanted to just ignore his best friend and continue on his way, but he couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You can stay here and glare at me all night, but you know how impatient _she _is… don't you think she'd be a bit upset that you're late? Especially since she's been really… hormonal lately," a pause, whether he was choosing his words or just trying to make this more dramatic was hard to tell, "Been gaining a bit of weight too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," denial had always worked before, though he doubted that it would this time.

"Guess you're short on _wisdom_, aren't you? Maybe you should ask someone with more _intelligence_." There was a silence in the corridor had nothing to do with the hour. Neither spoke, but Salazar barely noted that his hand was closed very tightly around his wand, and it looked as though the same could be said for his 'friend'. "The four of us were supposed to do everything together. And you two had to ruin that."

The dark haired man let out a humorless laugh, "And you and Helga acting as if we don't exist unless we're in front of students is what exactly? You'd have to be a bigger fool than you look to believe that this wouldn't happen one day."

"It wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to be friends, and _only _friends, but no, you two—"

"Don't even try it," Salazar said coldly. "Do you think I haven't seen the looks you give her? You're not mad that she's in love with me, you're mad that it wasn't you."

This time it was Godric's turn to laugh. "Wasn't me? Do you really believe that? It's true that Rowena is pregnant, but here's a question for you," he took a few steps closer, and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Will he have grey eyes, or blue?"

"You filthy little mudblood!"

Their wands were both out in a flash, and were both about to shout a curse at the other when another voice rang throughout the area.

"What are you two doing?!" her words came out between a yell and a sob.

"Go back to bed, Helga."

"And let you two kill each other? Put your wands down!" Neither listened to her, instead they raised their wands higher ready to attack again, "Oh for heaven's sake," she cried, pulling out her own wand. "_Protego_!" Salazar watched out of the corner of his eye as his she wiped a tear off of her face when she thought they weren't looking. Her protection charms were extremely strong, and he knew that attacking the man on the other side of the invisible wall would be impossible for the time being.

He let out a curse and walked past the woman towards the tower he was planning on going to in the first place. "Get some rest, Helga," he said as he passed her. "You look tired."

She turned her head sharply in his direction, her blonde curls bouncing and for a moment she looked like she might have said something, but he didn't slow down to hear it. But he did hear her sigh, as he continued down the long corridor.

**XxX**

"You're late! What happened?"

He turned to look at her, and saw the anger disappear from her face, quickly being replaced by worry and… fear? She was standing in the center of the circular bedroom wearing a nightgown that was tight enough on her that her growing stomach was clearly outlined. She too looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes, and a few strands of hair were falling out of the low ponytail.

"I was having a nice little chat with the mudblood."

She winced slightly at the word, "Don't call him that, Salazar."

His temper flared, "Defending your lover?"

She took a step back in surprise, stunned by the sudden accusation. "My… lover? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Godric told me that you were sleeping with him. Not only that, he says you're carrying his son." She didn't respond, and he felt as though he would be sick. He pulled a small box out of the pocket of his robes and threw it on the bed behind the woman.

"I thought you might have wanted that, but I guess not."

"S-Salazar…" her voice was weak, and she sounded as though she might start sobbing at any moment. "You can't possibly believe that I would…" she shook her head, seemingly unable to repeat what he had said. "Salazar I love _you_. This is _our _child!"

He didn't listen, instead he turned his back on her and walked out of the room, not once looking back even as he heard a sob coming from the beautiful woman behind him; it took all of his willpower to keep himself from slamming the heavy door shut behind him.

He walked back to his room, sat on his bed, and stayed there for what seemed like hours. He tried to sort out his thoughts, tried to make sense of what had happened. _Godric is making this up, _part of him screamed. _He's jealous, he always has been, he wants Rowena for himself, and is just trying to start a fight between us. _

"He's done that pretty well," he muttered to himself, falling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. As much as he wanted to believe that, there was still another nagging voice in his head, _he's telling the truth. Why would he need to make something like that up? He's supposed to be the embodiment of all things brave and loyal, so why would he need to make such a thing up? _

He shook his head, trying to keep thoughts like that out of his mind, but it didn't work. The doubt would not leave him alone, and thoughts of _his _Rowena with that man were too much for him. He stood up, packed his belongings and left the room, left the castle entirely.


End file.
